


Breaking Dreams

by Siver



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: "The Prophet seemed ever present. So often he remained at her mother’s side while she hung on to his every poisonous word. And yet Schala felt it was her his gaze fixed on whenever she was present..."A small Schala piece during the prophet's time in Zeal.





	Breaking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Chrono Trigger was probably the first game I got well and truly hooked on. It was the first thing I read fic for, but had never written anything for it myself. My first maybe rough attempt.   
> Done for fictober (unprompted).

Everything went wrong the day the Prophet arrived. It would be a simple belief to cling to—her mother’s heart in his hands. A fragile dream shattered before it really began. Schala knew the roots clutching at her mother went far deeper.

The Prophet seemed ever present. So often he remained at her mother’s side while she hung on to his every poisonous word. And yet Schala felt it was her his gaze fixed on whenever she was present. What was his interest in her?

A tool, she came to realize as she broke her connection to the Mammon Machine and she felt his presence. That was all she was. Her mother sought the creation of the Ocean Palace with the Prophet at her side.

Report to her, she thought bitterly as she turned away from the dreaded machine. She did her duty for the day. He had no use remaining here. She spared him a look as she passed. His face was always hooded and shadowed, but she felt his eyes on her.

A chill passed through her. She abruptly looked away. Why was it not fear she felt, but the faintest feeling of familiarity?

She retreated to her rooms. Spend time with Janus and perhaps for a short while forget her woes.

Then they came. Visitors that seemed neither of Zeal nor Algetty. Vibrant and lively and present. These strange people weren’t lost in their own dreams. They weren’t bent under the forces of those who saw themselves superior solely for their magic. Unbound from the earth and unbound from Zeal.

For a short time she dared to think of a new future. She dared to see a new light in these odd visitors. It wasn’t to last. Try as she might her world was crumbling. Her mother slipped further and further away. Her attempts to delay grew ever more dangerous and only prolonged the inevitable. And so another crack formed as the group was captured.

To free the strange party from their binds, this she could do. They had no place here. Spare them her kingdom’s misery.

She had thought the Prophet’s presence a constant and so it remained. She felt fear, but no surprise when he arrived at their escape.

The Prophet’s order was cold in her ears. Send them away. Seal the gate. A part of her wanted to resist. A part of her knew this may be better. The faint sense of familiarity struck her again. She complied. They at least could be safe, she hoped.

The Prophet stood by silently as she knelt on the ground and the question bloomed. Why? Was it a sudden display of mercy or something else? What was it the Prophet thought? She knew without asking no answers would be forthcoming. Did any of it even matter anymore?

And yet, despite everything. Despite sending them away. Despite the despair wrapping around her heart, underneath it all, she somehow felt the stirrings of a small seed of hope, if not for her, then for the world.


End file.
